parsonagefandomcom-20200213-history
EnderStorage
EnderStorage is a mod developed by ChickenBones that adds multiple Ender Chests with separate inventories. It also adds the Ender Pouch, an item that allows access to the contents of a corresponding Ender Chest from anywhere. This mod overrides the vanilla Ender Chest. The storage of multiple sets of items in the End is facilitated by identifying different Ender Chests with a 3-color code on the lid of each chest. A player may use dyes to change the color code of a chest or bag such that a network of chests and bags can be created for storing items. Development of this mod was initiated before the Ender Chest was added to vanilla Minecraft. EnderStorage is ideal for transporting items over long distances. BuildCraft Pipes and RedPower Pneumatic Tubes may be used to move items in and out of EnderChests, following the same behavior of other chests. Ender Chest The Ender Chest is a storage block from EnderStorage which predates the Vanilla Ender Chest. Each chest has three wool pads on top that can be manipulated by right-clicking them with a dye. All Ender Chests with the same 3-color code will access a shared inventory, no matter what dimension they are placed in. For example, a red-orange-yellow Ender Chest shares its inventory with all other red-orange-yellow Ender Chests, but cannot be accessed at a red-yellow-orange Ender Chest. With the 16 different colored dyes of Minecraft, there are 4,096 possible 3-color codes. An Ender Pouch can be used to access the inventory of an Ender Chest from the player's hotbar wherever they are. Mechanics If you change the color code of an Ender Chest while items are inside, you will not be able to access those items anymore, unless you have another Ender Chest of the same color code, or change the color code back to what it was. Items in an Ender Chest will never be destroyed (except in the case of a save file being corrupted). When an Ender Chest is broken, the contents remain in storage and can be accessed again from an Ender Chest of the same color code; the Ender Chest itself retains its color code and will not stack with Ender Chests of a different color code. Diamond-lock If the player right-clicks the latch of an Ender Chest with a diamond, it will no longer connect to Ender Chests of the same color code, except those which that same player has also diamond-locked. Doing so will consume the diamond and change the latch to a diamond color. This does not prevent other players from accessing the contents of the Ender Chest, but rather acts as if it's a new color code, specific to that player. For example, if a player "Soaryn" diamond-locks a red-red-red Ender Chest, that chest will now only connect to other red-red-red Ender Chests that Soaryn has diamond-locked, however another player "Direwolf20" will still be able to open the chest and take out items. Depending on your mod pack you may or may not be able to unlock an Ender Chest by breaking it. If the chest unlocks the diamond will drop as a separate item. WIth some mod packs, shift-clicking the latch will also remove the diamond lock and return the diamond as an item. Ender Pouch is a craftable item offering remote access to any Ender Chest via right-clicking while holding the pouch. The Ender Pouch may be initially crafted with the desired color of wool; shift-right clicking on an Ender Chest with an Ender Pouch will synchronize the color code of the pouch to match the color code of the chest, replacing the previous color code of the pouch. When the ender-pouch's GUI is open, it is still possible to move it in your inventory, including moving it into he ender-pouch. Unlike bag-like things from other mods, it is then possible to retrieve it and its contents, by using an ender-chest or another ender-pouch with the same code. As with the Ender Chest, the Ender Pouch allows unrestricted access to the contents of the pouch/chest to any player in an SMP environment with the same colour code on their pouch / chest, unless it has been synchronized with a diamond-locked ender chest. This can make it useful for sharing resources with friends, but also allows other players to take your resources without consent. Ender Tank The Ender Tank offers stationary storage for up to 16 buckets of a single liquid. Like the Ender Chest,it has three wool pads on top which can be manipulated by right-clicking each one with a dye. Tanks with matching colors will share liquids between them, even across dimensions. Additionally, right-clicking the dial with a diamond will set that tank to a 'private' network for that player, change the dial to a diamond color, and show your username in the tooltip. A private Ender Tank will not share any liquids with any public tank, or any private tank from another user, even if the colored pads match. Note that while using an Ender Tank with no diamond without additional security plugins or mods, there is nothing stopping someone else on a server from copying your tank's colors and taking your liquid. If you don't have diamonds to spare, the best thing to d o would be to pick an obscure combination of colors and hide it out of sight, so nobody can see the colors. With three pads there are 4096 different possible combinations of the 16 dyes, making it very unlikely - but still possible - for someone to randomly guess the right colors. Parsonage Tips on EnderStorage Make sure no one knows what your color combination is but your friends, don't want someone stealing all your hard earned stuff!